4th of July Baby
by Kasanelover
Summary: Just alittle something-something for 4th of July. X3


**I was gonna post this on 4th** **of July but I was having so much fun, I forgot too. ^^;**

4th of July. The holiday that drove _some_ Vocaloid/Utauloid crazy. It drove Lily, Rin, Ruko, and Gumi crazy. But it wasn't a bad thing...sometimes anyway. They try hard to make it perfect, sometimes _too hard_. But, it was appreciated by the others either way.

They've been doing it since they were teens. And that was 15 years back. Never the less, they planned and moved like they were still teens. And though much has changed over the years, nothing changed when it came to their holiday spirits. It went from turning into adults to Piko proposing and marrying Teto to Len _finally_ accepting Tei into his heart and Ted _finally_ accepting the fact that Piko and Teto were together to Ruko confessing her love to Teto to Rin finally getting one of the things she always dreamed for: A bigger chest. Yes, there were many ups and downs during the years but that didn't stop the girls and hemphrodite from doing preprations for this holiday.

At this point, they were almost done. All they needed to do was have everything moved outside and have food and everyone outside.

"Gather all the fireworks!" Rin said while holding onto a clipboard.

"We already did that!" Ruko said.

"We did?" Rin asked.

"...I did." Ruko replied.

"You did?! And you didn't tell me!?" Rin asked.

"You were busy frying oranges." Ruko replied.

"...fair enough." Rin said.

"You guys! Bring all the food out here, everyone's staring at me like I'm dinner!" Lily said from outside.

"...is there an elevator around here?" Rin asked.

"Ummm...nnnooooooo..." Ruko replied.

"...Plan X1Z?" Rin asked.

"X1Z." Ruko replied.

"Awesome!" Rin said. She departed from Ruko and vanished from her sight momentarily.

When she returned, she was holding a giant slide that had yet to be inflated. Ruko clapped her hands once and grinned. She then walked to a window that had the perfect view of everyone and opened it.

"Move out the way, slide coming through!" Ruko announced.

The Vocaloid and Utauloid stepped aside while looking at Ruko. Ruko grinned and stared back at Rin and gave her the thumbs up with a wink.

"Ready!"

"Wicked!"

Rin walked up the window and unrolled the slide. It rolled down the window and along the wall and to the space the Vocaloid and Utauloid made for it, which was very large. Rin then grabbed a nearby air pump and stuck it in the slide.

"...isn't there a special opening for that?" Ruko asked.

"It's out there!" Rin replied. She pointed at the open window.

"Oh...she's ready when you are!" Ruko said. She gave Rin two thumbs up.

Rin started to pump the slide with air, making it inflate slowly. Ruko, along with the other Vocaloid and Utauloid, watch the slide's size increase slowly. It took Rin 15 mintues to inflate the whole slide.

"Done!" She said when she finished.

"Good!" Ruko said. She grabbed a picnic basket that was sitting on a nearby table and sent it down the slide.

-10 minutes later-

Since the food was in storage containers, it didn't take that long for Ruko to send them all down the slide. Of course, Lily had to take them all off and set them on the tables outside but, because she had solar powered bee wings attacked to the back of her shirt, it wasn't much of a hassle for her.

Ruko and Rin slide down the slide penguin style together and greeted the Vocaloid and Utauloid when they reachd the bottom.

"How are you all doing?" Rin asked.

"Great, thank you very much!" Kaito replied.

"Good, good! Is everyone here?" Ruko asked.

"No." Piko replied.

Because he was in the back of the crowd, he had to make his way through everyone and charge up to the front the best he could.

"What do you mean no? Who said that anyway!?" Ruko asked.

Piko gently pushed Miku and Meiko, who were some of the Vocaloids in the front, aside and flicked his tail.

"I did." Piko replied.

"Who's not here, Piko?" Rin asked.

"Teto." Piko replied.

"What?! But she loves this kind of stuff! Does she not like us anymore or is she just sick of this whole thing!?" Rin asked.

"Neither. She's just...umm...well, she just doesn't wanna come out as all..." Piko replied.

"...oooookkaaaaayyy?" Rin said.

"Don't worry. She'll try to come out tonight." Piko said.

"Good enough for me!" Ruko said.

"Alright, let's get this show on this show on the road!" Gumi announced. She threw her fist in the air and lit up a lighter.

"YAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" Everyone but Piko yelled with great joy and excitement.

Gumi grabbed one of the fireworks and lit them up before setting them on the ground. After she _did _set them on the ground, she ran from it and stared at it for seconds. It shot into the air like a rocket and exploded, making it rain red, white, and blue sparks. Everyone cheered and clapped their hands.

-Meanwhile, in the Vocahouse-

Teto was in her bedroom, alone with the lights and television on. Her hands were on her husky, round stomach. It was so big, her shirt couldn't even cover it all. Though, it was only the bottom of her stomach, specificly near the abadoman, that was visible. Her stomach and her condition was the only thing keeping her inside. In fact, only she and Piko were aware of it. And they swore to keep it a secret until the time came.

_She was __**14 months pregnant.**_ Neither of them knew why she was still pregnant but didn't mind at all. It was just nature taking it's course at a slow and steady pace. They thought the real deal was going to happen 5 months ago but it was a false alarm.

Back to Teto in her bedroom, Teto was still alone and actually watching a different fireworks display.

"Aaahhhh...this is nice." Teto said to herself. She patted her stomach twice with her left hand.

It was moments after that pat that she felt a sharp pain run through her stomach and abdoman and to her vaginal area. She gasped and held onto her stomach.

"I-is this for real?!" Teto asked herself. She stared down at her stomach.

Again, the pain returned, this time more painful and lingered but went away shortly afterwards.

"I-i-it's happening!?" Teto asked herself.

Once again, the pain came back. It was very, very, very painful and only affected her vaginal area. And it never left. She shrieked and clenched onto the bedsheets.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD!"

-Outside-

Everyone was still watching the fireworks Gumi was lighting up. However, Ruko was a bit gloomy. The only ones who noticed were Rin and Piko.

"What's wrong, Ruko?" Rin asked.

"Nothing...I just wish Teto was here right now, that's all." Ruko replied.

"I'm sure she'll come out." Rin said.

"Yeah." Piko said.

"But still! She's missing out on so much!" Ruko said.

"Why don't you go check up on her then?" Piko asked.

"I guess. At least I'll know she's okay." Ruko replied.

"That's the spirit. We'll save your spot." Rin said.

"Alright. Thanks you guys." Ruko said. She walked back in the Vocahouse.

Piko and Rin winked back at Ruko and continued to watch the firework display.

-Inside the Vocahouse-

Ruko walked around the house and tried to remember which staircase lead to Teto's room. There was so many, she always got confused.

"Hmmm...let's seeeeee..."

While staring at all the staircases, she heard Teto scream in amazing pain. She gasped and ran up one of the staircases without thinking of where it might take her.

"Teto! I'm coming! I'm coming, don't worry!" She said while running up the stairs.

Teto could only scream again. Ruko ran around the entire 2nd flooring and looked in so many rooms but didn't find Teto. She became worried and worked up at the same time. She wasn't sure if Teto was being harmed or raped. She only knew she was in pain.

"Teto! Where are you?!" Ruko asked.

Teto screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly making Ruko go deaf. Ruko widened her eyes and followed the scream until she finally made her way to Teto's bedroom. She ran in it and stared at her chimera buddy pushing for dear life, covered in sweat, and her face burning red.

"Teto! What's wrong!? What's happenening?!" She asked.

"I'M IN LABOR!" Teto yelled, trying to keep her cool.

"What?! You're...ah, forget it! How can I help you?!" Ruko asked.

"Go get Piko! HURRY UP!" Teto replied.

"O-o-o-okay, okay!" Ruko said. She ran out of Teto's room, down a flight of stairs, and out the front door of the Vocahouse, the same way she came in. She stared at everyone and the fireworks display. She then shook her head and ran to Piko who was leaning on Rin for some reason.

"Piko, get up!" Ruko said.

"Is there a problem?" Piko asked.

"Yes! Follow me!" Ruko replied. She grabbed Piko and carried him over her shoulder.

She then ran back inside the house and ran back up the flight of stairs she went down and back into Teto's room. When she was beside Teto's bed, she set Piko down. Teto groaned and screamed.

"She's in labor! SHE'S IN LABOR AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS PREGNANT!" Ruko yelled.

"It was supposed to be a suprise." Piko said.

"But now she's in labor!" Ruko said.

"...true." Piko said.

"Piko!" Teto said.

"R-r-right!" Piko said. He climbed up on the bed and opened Teto's legs.

"Alright Teto. On the count of 3, you push as hard as you can, alright?" Piko asked.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Teto said.

"Alright. 1...2...-"

Teto shrieked yet again and pushed as hard as she can, making Piko slightly startled. But that didn't stop him from guiding his child out of her gently but at a moderate pace. Ruko stood but Teto's side and held her hand to calm her down.

"Alright Teto, just squeeze my hand whenever you-"

Teto crushed Ruko's hand as she pushed and screamed, making Ruko scream along with her.

"Almost there! One more push! Big one!" Piko said.

Teto tried to take deep breaths but it only lead to her screaming. As she was screaming, she was doing as Piko told her while practically destroying Ruko's hand.

"MY HAAANNNNNDDDD!" Ruko yelled.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!" Teto yelled again.

Piko wagged his USB tail as he finally delivered a single newborn child.

"Wow...she's so beautiful." Piko said.

Suprisingly, Teto was still in pain and pushing.

-2 hours later-

Teto was breathing heavily and sweating intensely. Her face was redder and hotter than ever. Her heart was racing and she was still in pain but it was all worth it. She gave birth to a wonderful baby girl and boy. Both with her skin color, one with her tail, the other with Piko's.

"Woooww." Piko said while staring at his children.

"They really wanted to get out!" Teto said, still breathing heavily.

"That explains why is was so quick." Piko said while handing Teto her son and daughter.

Teto grinned at the soght of her children and kissed them both on the head.

"They're so kissable now that they're not covered in blood." Piko said.

"Yes...they're both so...very...beautiful." Teto said with a grin.

"My hand isn't..." Ruko said while putting an ice pack on the hand Teto squeezed to death.

"Soooorrryyyyyy." Teto said.

"It's okay, I understand. Ruko said.

"Thank you. Teto said.

Ruko grinned and walked out of the room. Piko stared at Teto passionately and flicked his tail.

"What are you looking at?" Teto asked with a giggle.

"You." Piko replied. He crawled to Teto's side and kissed her on the forehead.

"Wow...two little miracles...born on this day..." Teto said.

"Yeah...crazy, huh?" Piko asked.

"Yeeaaaahh...I love you." Teto replied.

"I love you two. Forever and always." Piko said. He kissed Teto passionately on the lips.

Teto kissed him back and played around with his tongue alittle before seperating from his with a smile and her serpent tail wagging. Piko wagged his USB tail as well and smiled back at her and his children.

**Sorry, I know, it's not exactly that good but I wanted to this in before the weekend ended and I was up late doing this...3:30 in the morning. ^^;**


End file.
